


Please...

by That_One_Copy



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mild Gore, POV Adora (She-Ra), POV Third Person Limited, Past Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Past Relationship(s), Queen Glimmer (She-Ra), Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Copy/pseuds/That_One_Copy
Summary: (Adora/Bow) * A Horde Supply Mission * [Angst/Fluff *(Crimson Waste * Everything wanting to kill you)] = This.
Relationships: Adora/Bow (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Please...

**Author's Note:**

> Hola fellow amigos y amigas! Just as a small little note, I do ship multiple ships and not just Adorabow, and yes, I know this ship isn't well... Known? Or mentioned a lot; henceforth I shall rewrite/edit this semi-old one-shot I did for this ship.
> 
> Just a heads up, definitely not a great writer.  
> :,D

"Don't worry Adora, you and Bow will be back home before you know it!" Glimmer said, giving a out a little small wave, assuring Adora. However, that did not comfort the Warriors nerves, as she raises her finger, about to state something but the Queen beats her to it. "It's just another, 'find the Horde supply vehicle and destroy it.' There's nothing to worry about." With that said, she pushes the blond out door, into the empty hallway. Adora turns around and watches the door as it is shut, leaving her alone within the castles hallway. She stands there, looking at closed door in front of her, waiting for Glimmer to open it once more. After a few minutes of waiting, she sighs and turns to walk away.

 _Easy mission? Glimmer of all people should know that the Crimson Waste isn't exactly an "Easy" place._ Adora thought as she continues down the hallway. She looks down at the shining Runestone within the bracelet on her left forearm. Watching as the light reflects off of the stone. Just locate the Hordes supply vehicle, destroy said vehicle and head back home. That's it.

"Adora!" The blond looks up to see Bow smiling brightly as he waved, then motions her to come over. Pushing her thoughts aside, a smile forms on Adora's face as she rushes over to Bow. "You ready?" He asks, as he pulls out his tracker pad, putting in the coordinates to the route.

Adora smirks. "Of course Bow, but first..." She plants a light kiss on Bow's cheek. A blush quickly forms on the archers face as he looks at Adora, seeing the sly smirk. He chuckles, putting the tracker pad back onto his belt, as he pulls Adora in for a kiss, a hand cupping her cheek. Just as quickly as he initiated the kiss, he pulls away.

"Now, lets go." A small smirk made its way onto Bow's face as he grabs onto Adora's hand. She smiles, brushing off the thoughts of the mission as her overthinking it. Everything will be fine, they've both handle much worst than a Horde supply shipment, they got this. The duo race out of the castle, hand-in-hand, giggling like two little children who finally got the taste of freedom, and off towards the wasteland known as the Crimson Waste.

But Adora knew better then to let herself believe in that small lie. Nothing is easy nowadays...

...

The sun slowly sets behind the hills far off in the distance, indicating that the night would soon be creeping its way upon the duo. Bow began to have his doubts when they made it to the route and saw nothing but sand. No tread marks, footprints or anything to indicate that a vehicle has went through. Adora on the other hand, is getting a little frustrated from this "easy mission." She sighs, kicking the sand as she walks alongside Bow. They've been walking for hours, and there's nothing. Adora noting that they've traveled some ways from the initial route, and now, their walking along side a valley. The valley being the deepest valley she's seen, as the ground seems non-existent and with no civilization within. _The Crimson Waste, Home to the worst of the worst... as most would say. Nothing but sand, bones, a few cacti and--_

"Hey Adora... Do you... wanna play a game?" Adora's thoughts cut short as she glances over to Bow, seeing him looking up from the tracker pad and at her, intently waiting for her answer. Well, there's been nothing for miles and we have time... But then again, we need to focus on the mission. Adora's thoughts argued as she tried to see the outcome of both choices. Looking away from Bow, Adora surveys their surroundings, seeing nothing but the same valley, sand, bones and no signs of Horde lurking around. Feeling satisfied with her observations of nothing, she looks back at Bow.

"Sure Bow, let's play a game." She notices Bow's mood dramatically shift as a smile breaks out. Seeing him like this always made Adora smile with him. Something about Bow and his personality has always drawn her towards him. He was after all, the first person to trust her, despite her former alignment with the Horde. As well as being the first--second person she fell for, the first being... Catra. Adora watches Bow as he quickly puts his tracker pad back onto his belt and claps his hands together. Herself, now questioning if accepting this "Game" of his was a good idea.

"Have you ever played, 'I spy' before?" Adora gives him a glance indicating some confusion at the question. Bow recognizes her confusion as his smile falters a bit. "...I forget that you, never really had 'fun' in the Horde." He lightly chuckles, moving his hand towards the back of his neck and rubbing it; while Adora remains a bit confused, not only at the title but at his little remark at her "fun" in the Horde. It wasn't like they never had "fun" in the Horde, in fact they did have ways for having fun. Her version of "fun" involved a lot of punching, messing around after sleeping hours, and playing some pranks on other cadets with Catra. Catra... her thoughts began drifting over towards her feline ex-girlfriend, a term she's learnt from Mermista, along with her stories of some of her ex's. Catra wasn't going to change, she's far from changing anytime soon. And she's proven that on multiple occasions.

"....And that's how you play the game. It's quite simple and... us being in the literal definition of Wasteland, it shouldn't be too hard." Bow said. Adora snapping out of her thoughts, looks at Bow as he looks at her, waiting for her input on the game.

"...Can you repeat what you said before all that? I...I wasn't listening." Adora gives Bow a light smile, hoping he wouldn't be mad or offend at her for not listening. Bow nods understandingly.

"One of us says, 'I spy...' and give a hint towards whatever your looking at. These hints could vary from colors, shape, and other descriptions of the object. The second person's job is to guess the object the first person is describing. " Bow pauses, waiting to see if she understood. And seeing her nod, he continues. "If the second person guesses the object, then they get a point. If they don't then the first person gets the point, who ever has the most points wins the game. And... If you want, I can go first."

Adora nods. Bow taking this as a "yes" begins to look around the Wasteland, attempting to find an object. As he's surveying the area, Adora begins to look around herself. Wondering what Bow will pick as there is almost nothing but the sand below their feet, the hills off in the distance, the occasional bones of Monsters, the valley to the right of them, a snake-like creature slowly creeping towards them and-- Adora feels her blood run cold as she glances pass Bow to see a reddish-tan snake-like creature, with two horns protruding from its head coming straight for them. She quickly reaches towards the bracelet, feeling the bracelet shift into the blade, she grabs the hilt of her sword. Bow, still oblivious to the Monster.

"I spy--"

"BIG MONSTER!"

"What? No... Adora, I haven't--" Bow stops as he turns to see flash of light, as Adora shifts from her normal form into the form of the ancient warrior, She-Ra. Realizing what Adora shouted, he quickly reaches for his trusty bow, readying it with an arrow, turning towards the left to see the Beast emerge from the ground, giving out a loud roar. The Beast slithers towards the duo at an alarming speed. Bow and Adora glance at each other before giving a light nod, both splitting off as it reaches the spot, swinging its head into the ground where the duo previously was. Bow, circles the snake-like creature, begins to rain a barrage of arrows at the Monster. It roars loudly, as the arrows pierce its skin, leaving trails of red flowing down its scales. Adora charges towards the Beast as its roaring, jumping with her sword ready to pierce its head. It sees Adora and swiftly turns her direction, baring its fangs as a substance shoots out of its mouth, hitting her directly on her left side. The substance rapidly begins to burn through the warriors white outfit and into her flesh. Adora screams in agony as she lands in front of the creature. With its opportunity open it swings its tail at her, sending her back down into the sand with a rough landing. Her body nearing the edge of the valley, a dust cloud forms as the warrior lays there, red staining the sand beneath her, the sword still in hand. The creature begins to advance towards her.

"ADORA!" Bow reaches into his quiver and grabs onto a sticky arrow, quickly readying the arrow, he releases it, hitting the Beast's in its eyes. It hisses as its blinded, stopping mere meters from Adora, as it begins thrashing around and bashing its head into the ground in an attempt to rid itself of the sticky goo. Bow rushes over towards the Blond, tossing his bow onto the ground near them, and kneels down beside the tall warrior as shes attempting to cover the open wound with her hand, blood seeping through. He freezes upon seeing blood oozing out of the fresh wound, before quickly moving She-Ra's hand and placing his own onto the burn, attempting to stop the bleeding and buy time for it to clot. Adora winces in pain, as she looks up at Bow. He moves his gaze from the injury and at Adora, his face filled with concern for the girl he loves. "Adora, just hold on... I'll get us--"

The duo freezes as they hear a snap, Bow looks back to see the monster free from its gooey restraints. It locks eyes with Bow as it begins to slither directly towards them, baring its fangs as it opens its mouth. Bow lets go of Adora's wound, instantly grabbing onto his bow and loads another sticky arrow. Bow charges at the creature, firing the arrow at towards its mouth. The arrow releases another wave of goo, blocking the creature from biting. He readies a stun arrow, but before he could fire, the creature's tail lashes out and wraps itself around Bow, causing him to drop his bow and the stun arrow. It brings Bow close to its face and slowly begins constructing him, Bow feels his body slowly being crushed and yells out in pain. Adora props herself up on one elbow, looks towards Bow to see him constrained in its grasps. Her icy blue eyes widen at the sight, she then notices that the creature is near the edge of the valley, and hatches a plan. She ignores the agonizing pain flaring up in her side as she gets up and charges towards the creature. It still being focused on constructing Bow, didn't see the blonde warrior charging it, Adora rams her body with as much force as she can muster into the Beast. It slides over the edge with ease, but with Bow still in its grasps, it roars as they both descend into the valley.

"BOW!" Adora rushes towards the edge and jumps. Descending down the valley, she sees Bow out of its grasps and looking at Adora, fear filled in his eyes. She closes the distance between them, reaching her hand out for Bow, as he does the same. She grabs onto Bow's hand and quickly slams the blade of her sword into the wall of the valley. The pain of the wound flaring up at the action as she bites her lip, muffling the pained yelp. The sword digging deeply into the wall and slowly stopping the duo from descending any further down the valley. Adora lets out a breath she didn't know that she was holding in and looks up to see how far they fell. Noting that the top of the valley is further than she initially thought, Adora looks down at Bow, seeing that he was looking at her side, face filled with concern.

"A-Adora, are you alright?" Bow watch as the blood slowly flowed from the wound down, his eyes then shifted to their hands, both bloody. He moves his gaze from their hands to Adora's eyes. Waiting for her to respond, Adora's thoughts ran wild, one mostly consisting of, _Why isn't he worried about himself? He was NEARLY crushed to... to..._ Adora stops that thought from continuing, as she did not want to think if that outcome happened.

"I'm fine." Adora watches as Bow's expression shifts from concern to pure worry. Before Bow could say a word, Adora beat him to it. "Bow, we can worry about... That, later. I... I just need to get us out of here." Adora looks around, seeing no nooks or cracks for her or Bow to grab onto to climb up. She looks below, seeing nothing but a black void that took the Monster they fought. I..I have to get us out of this. _Come on Adora, Bow is counting on me..._ She thought as she began to feel her strength gradually fade. _No. Not now!_

Bow watched as Adora was struggling to keep them both up, despite being in her She-Ra form. The muscles in her arms straining themselves from herself as well as him. The wound on her side not making this situation any better. He looks down, seeing nothing but the darkness, he glances back up at Adora, to see a blinding light. After the flash was gone, Adora was in She-Ra's place, but now struggling worst than before. He closes his eyes for a second. "Adora..." He opens his eyes, locking them with the blond's blue ones. "You-You can't hold us both..."

Adora freezes. "No! I can do this, I-I can... I can get us out of this Bow!" Adora begins desperately scanning their surrounds once again. Hoping to find anything, to help them out of this. After what felt like an hour, when in reality was a few minutes, she found nothing. Not a single thing that could help them. Glancing back down at Bow, she remembers his tracker pad. A new flame of hope burned in Adora. "Bow, your tracker pad! You can try and get Glimmer to help us!" A flicker of hope shinned in his eyes as a small smile appeared on his face and he looks down at his belt...

...only to find his Tracker pad was broken. Bow's smile falters... realizing that their way out... was gone. Just like that. He looks at the tracker pad, before looking up at Adora, seeing her smile begin to fade as she caught the sight his expression. The blond began to perceive the dire situation that they're in, moves her gaze away from the archer, staring into the abyss. Bow watched as a tear falls from Adora's cheek, along with another. In that moment, Adora truly felt as if she failed, not only herself, but Bow. As their stuck above a death pit, with no way to get out, and her strength deteriorating faster each passing minute. Bow looks down, then inhales.... He can save her. He has to.

"Adora... I got an idea..."

She looks at Bow, tears blurring her vision, notices him giving a small, sad smile as tears begin to collect up within his eyes. _No... Please... Don't--_

"Bow please--"

".....Forgive me..."

Bow lets go. Slipping through Adora's grip.

Falling into the abyss.

Adora's scream echoing all around him as he falls.

Alone.

Without her by his side....

A sicking crack echos throughout the valley.


End file.
